Don't Leave Me
by n4oK0
Summary: Please, stay with me. I'm nothing without you. Crappy summary. Wonkyu. GS. Ch. 4. UPDATE & END!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :****Don't Leave Me 1**

**Pairing :**Wonkyu

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Tanah yang mengubur peti mati kekasihku masih basah dan bertebaran dengan bunga-bunga. Pemberian dari semua orang yang hadir dipemakamannya. Semua orang disini bersedih atas kepergiannya. Ada yang menangis, ada yang tegar walau terbesit penyesalan karena tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, berbagai macam emosi dikeluarkan hari ini. Tapi aku yakin esok harinya mereka akan bisa bangkit kembali dari kesedihan ini. Esok hari mereka bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dan menyimpan kenangan dengannya sebagai bagian dari pendewasaan mereka. Namun bagiku, aku takkan bisa melanjutkan hidupku seperti sebelumnya. Aku merasa seperti mayat hidup, saat dia pergi. Dia separuh jiwaku, dia separuh hidupku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertahan tanpa dia. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa dia. Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa dia begitu tega meninggalkanku seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku bersamanya? Kenapa dia melarangku untuk menyusulnya? Dia tahu bahwa aku hampa tanpa kehadirannya disisiku. Kenapa Shiyuan?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Korea**

"Kyuhyun-ssi, gaun ini untuk model yang mana?" tanya asistenku, Kim Ryeowook, sambil membawa sebuah gaun pengantin panjang berwarna putih susu. Aku melihat sekilas gaun tersebut dan menunjuk kearah salah satu model yang akan ikut dalam pergelaranku kali ini.

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Oh, baik. Kalau setelan jas ini?" Ryeowook kembali memperlihatkan satu setelan jas berwarna hitam padaku. Dan kembali aku menunjuk kearah salah satu model pria yang berdiri didekat Kim Jaejoong, model yang aku tunjuk terlebih dulu.

"Jung Yunho."

"Oh. Baik, terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Hm." Aku mengumam singkat. Ryeowook hanya membungkuk hormat padaku sambil berjalan kearah dua model tersebut. Dia memang sudah biasa dengan sikapku yang acuh. Aku memang tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin ditinggal sendiri, apalagi saat aku sedang bekerja seperti itu. Aku tidak perduli dengan orang lain selain pekerjaanku yang seperti menyelesaikan gaun yang ada didepanku. Gaun pengantin yang akan menjadi gaun penutup pada pergelaranku nanti. Gaun yang seharusnya menjadi gaun pernikahanku jika kekasihku tidak meninggal karena sakit kanker yang dideritanya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ketika mengingat tentang kekasihku, aku serasa terbang ke masa lalu saat aku menemaninya. Menemani dia disaat terakhirnya. Di saat dia kalah melawan kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya selama bebeberapa tahun ini. Aku memang bersamanya saat itu, tapi yang menjadi penyesalanku sampai sekarang adalah karena aku tidak pernah tahu jika dia mengidap pernyakit menakutkan itu. Aku tak pernah sadar bahwa dia begitu menderita karena penyakitnya. Aku tidak bersamanya saat dia berjuang sendirian untuk bisa sembuh walau pada akhirnya Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya sehingga dia mengambilnya dariku.

**Flashback**

Aku melihat kondisi Shiyuan yang semakin melemah dari hari ke hari. Tubuh Shiyuan yang tadinya gagah menjadi kurus. Rambut hitamnya yang halus sudah tidak berkilau lagi dan semakin menipis karena pengaruh kemoterapi yang dijalaninya. Kulitnya yang coklat dan sehat menjadi pucat. Aku seperti tidak mengenali lagi siapa orang yang sedang berbaring dengan segala alat medis ditubuhnya saat ini. Namun ketika aku melihat lesung pipit miliknya itu saat dia memberikan senyum manisnya padaku ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihatku masih duduk menemaninya di ruang perawatannya ini, aku tahu bahwa orang ini adalah pria yang sangat aku cintai. Pria yang berjanji akan menikahiku jika dia sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan membelai lembut pipinya yang sekarang lebih cekung. Aku terus membelai wajahnya sambil membawa telapak tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus ke wajahku. Aku ingin dia merasakan kehangatan dan rasa cinta yang bisa aku salurkan padanya. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Kuixian." Dia memanggilku nama mandarinku dengan lirih. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan masih terus membelainya walau sekarang tanganku sudah beranjak ke rambutnya. Aku mendekatkan diriku agar aku dapat mendengar Shiyuan dengan jelas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lembut. Shiyuan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu. Kau sangat cantik Kuixian." Pujinya padaku. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pujiannya itu. Shiyuan selalu saja mengatakan itu padaku, bahkan saat aku berantakan sehabis bangun tidur.

"Kau juga sangat tampan." Aku balas memujinya sambil mencium telapak tangannya dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu. Aku tahu kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu melihat kondisinya yang sekarang. Namun bagiku, Shiyuan akan selalu terlihat tampan bagaimana pun keadaannya sekarang. Dan aku akan memastikan dia tahu tentang itu.

"Iya sayang. Kau pria paling tampan yang pernah aku temui."

"Terima kasih baby." Shiyuan kembali memberikan senyumannya yang maut itu padaku. Dua lesung pipit yang menjadi cirri khasnya, membuat wajah tampan nan pucatnya menjadi lebih tampan dimataku. Aku mengangguk dan sesekali mencium pipinya. Kami terdiam menikmati waktu kebersamaan kami sampai suara Shiyuan menyadarkanku kembali.

"Kuixian."

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah sesuatu kepadaku." Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Dari nada suara Shiyuan aku tahu ini pasti mengenai penyakitnya. Apa yang mau dia minta dariku?

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan menyusulku ketika aku pergi nanti." Aku tersentak mendengar Shiyuan berbicara seperti itu. Tidak, aku tidak mau dia pergi dariku. Aku yakin bahwa dia akan sembuh. Dia harus sembuh.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau akan sembuh Shiyuan. Kita akan melewati semua ini. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi aku mematahkan ucapannya. Aku melepas tangannya dan berdiri dari tempatku. Shiyuan yang melihat aku sedikit kesal dengan permintaannya hanya menatapku dengan pandangan sendu. Dia menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengulang permintaannya tadi.

"Berjanji saja kau tidak akan menyusulku Kuixian."

"Tidak! Kau ini jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau akan sehat. Kau harus percaya pada dokter yang merawatmu. Kau harus yakin bahwa kau bisa sembuh. Kau har.." Aku menolak permintaan Shiyuan dengan tegas. Aku tidak mau mendengar kenyataan bahwa hidup Shiyuan tidaka akan lama lagi. Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa Shiyuan akan sembuh. Shiyuan akan bisa bersama denganku lagi. Meskipun di sudut hatiku, aku tahu bahwa hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan Shiyuan. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca karena kenyataan pahit ini. Aku membalikkan tubuhku membelakangi Shiyuan agar dia tidak melihat aku menangis.

"Kuixian." Suaranya yang lemah memanggilku, namun aku belum mau melihatnya. Tidak dengan kondisiku yang akan menangis ini. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan agar airmataku tidak jatuh. Namun kata-kata Shiyuan yang berikutnya membuat pertahananku runtuh.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi. Kapan saja Tuhan bisa memanggilku. Karena itu, aku ingin kau…"

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Shiyuan.. Kau..hiks..hiks.. Kau berja..berjanji ak..akan.. hiks..hiks.. akan menikahiku. Kau.. kau harus sembuh.." ucapan Shiyuan terputus karena aku memotongnya. Aku tidak mau mendengar Shiyuan yang seakan tegar menghadapi ini semua padahal aku sering melihat dia menangis seorang diri saat dia kira semua orang tertidur. Tapi aku disana, aku melihat betapa takutnya dia akan kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya. Aku tahu

"Sshh.. Kuixian.. Jangan menangis. Aku mohon. Jika aku bisa, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kuixian. Namun Tuhan punya rencana lain untukku dan juga untukmu."

"Aku hanya mau kau. Aku tidak mau punya rencana lain tanpa kau." Aku benar-benar terpukul dengan perkataan Shiyuan. Dia sepertinya sudah sangat siap untuk meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu baby, tapi kita tak bisa melawan takdir. Kita tidak bisa melawan kematian." Sahutnya mencoba member pengertian padaku, tetapi sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. Airmataku sudah mengalir tapi aku tidak perduli. Tidak perduli jika Shiyuan memandangku sedih karena sikapku ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu bicara tentang mati?! Sudah aku bilang, doktermu sedang berusaha menyembuhkanmu. Jadi bersabarlah."

"Kuixian, dengarkan aku."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau dengar! Aku…" segera saja aku meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan linangan airmataku yang terus mengalir. Aku berlari menjauhi ruang rawat Shiyuan menuju sebuah bukit kecil dibelakang rumah sakit ini. Aku berlari sampai kesebuah pohon diatas bukit. Disana aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Aku menangis mengeluarkan semua kesedihanku, kemarahanku, kegelisahanku, ketakutanku, semua perasaan yang menumpuk dihatiku sejak aku mendengar kabar bahwa Shiyuan mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Selama aku menangis, aku selalu bertanya, kenapa Tuhan tidak adil kepadaku? Kenapa Tuhan harus memberikan cobaan seperti ini padaku? Kenapa?

Aku dan Shiyuan adalah pasangan yang berbahagia dan saling mencintai. Kenapa kami harus dipisahkan seperti ini? Aku terus menangis dan mencoba mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku sampai aku tertidur dibawah pohon tersebut karena kelelahan secara fisik dan juga mental. Aku tertidur tanpa mengetahui bahwa hari itu merupakan hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Shiyuan.

**End Flashback**

Shiyuan kritis malam itu. Semua pertolongan yang diberikan oleh dokter dan suster padanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Shiyuan meninggal malam itu juga. Semua keluarga Shiyuan menangis meratapi kepergian orang yang mereka cintai. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas ketika Shiyuan menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Aku hanya bisa menatap tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh kain putih. Aku hanya bisa menatap kekasihku yang tidak akan bisa aku jumpai lagi. Kekasihku yang tidak akan bisa memberikan senyuman indahnya lagi. Kekasihku yang tidak akan bisa memelukku dengan lembut seakan aku terbuat dari kaca. Kekasihku yang tidak akan bisa mencintaiku lagi karena dia sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Aku menatapnya, membiarkan airmataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Saat itu, aku hanya bisa terdiam karena aku masih belum percaya jika Shiyuan sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Selama pemakaman Shiyuan, aku tidak berkata apa pun. Aku tidak bereaksi apa pun kecuali airmata yang tanpa perintaku terus saja mengalir. Aku adalah sebuah tubuh yang hanya mempunyai separuh nyawa karena Shiyuan sudah membawa pergi yang separuhnya lagi. Jika aku tidak mengingat Shiyuan yang memintaku untuk tidak menyusulnya, pasti aku sudah ikut mati bersamanya. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut bukan karena aku takut, melainkan aku tidak ingin membuat Shiyuan kecewa padaku.

Sepeninggalan Shiyuan, aku meneruskan hidupku. Aku memutuskan kembali ke Korea karena aku tak sanggup tinggal lebih lama di China dengan semua kenangan akan Shiyuan. Aku juga memutuskan untuk mengejar mimpiku menjadi seorang _fashion designer_. Aku bekerja siang dan malam demi impianku itu dan hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun, aku bisa menggapainya. Sekarang diusiaku yang 25 tahun ini,aku sudah menjadi salah satu _fashion designer _khusus untuk pernikahan. Ironis memang karena aku, yang tidak jadi menikah dengan Shiyuan dan mungkin tidak akan menikah dengan siapa pun, justru membuatkan gaun dan setelan jas untuk penikahan orang lain. Namun,aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Aku cukup terhibur ketika aku melihat kepuasan di wajah setiap pelangganku ketika mereka mencoba gaun atau setelan jas yang aku buat.

"Permisi Kyuhyun-ssi, model pengganti untuk Shim Changmin yang tidak bisa ikut karena kecelakaan itu sudah datang." Aku kembali ke kesadaran awalku karena suara Ryeowook. Aku kembali ke pekerjaan awalku, menyelessaikan gaun penutup ini.

"Um, Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat model tersebut?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Tanpa membalikan tubuhku, aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa dia tinggi?"

"Hampir sama dengan Yunho-ssi."

"Apa dia menarik?"

"Sangat menarik Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku belum pernah melihat orang setam.."

"Apa dia berjalan seperti model-model disini?"

"Um, itu.. aku belum.. Aku belum melakukan tes jalan karena aku pikir anda yang akan melakukan itu Kyuhyun-ssi." Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, aku menghela nafas berat karena Ryeowook tidak langsung melakukan tes jalan terhadap model baru itu untuk melihat kemampuannya sebagai _runway model_. Mungkin ini salahku juga karena memang untuk setiap model baru, aku sendiri yang melakukan tes tersebut. Aku tidak mau model yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik dan hanya mengandalkan wajah atau tubuh yang indah untuk ikut di pargelaranku.

"Ya sudah. Cepat bawa model itu kemari Wookie-ah. Biar aku lihat sebenatar. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Mungkin jika anda mau memutar tubuh anda sebentar saja, anda sudah bertemu langsung dengannya." Aku terkejut mendengar suara berat itu. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara Shiyuan. Aku memutar tubuhku dan semakin terkejut ketika menemukan wajah Shiyuan sedang menatapku. Semakin tidak percaya dengan pengeliatanku sendiri ketika pria ini memberikan senyum yang sama dengan Shiyuan.

"Shiyuan?"

"Shiyuan? Seperti nama China. Bukan Kyuhyun-ssi, nama saya Choi Siwon." Aku tidak mendengar ucapannya kecuali namanya tadi. Choi Siwon? Siwon? Itu nama Korea yang aku berikan pada Shiyuan. Apakah ini kebetulan atau aku memang melihat Shiyuan didepan mataku? Tidak. Shiyuan sudah meninggal. Dia tidak mungkin ada disini lagi. Lalu mengapa pria ini mirip sekali dengannya?

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Wookie-ah."

"Ya?"

"Kau gantikan aku. Aku mau keruanganku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kerjakan. Apa pun keputusanmu aku akan terima. Permisi." Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju ruanganku meninggalkan pria yang mirip Shiyuan itu dan Ryeowook yang mungkin kebingungan dengan sikapku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa aku menyinggungnya?" tanya pria itu pada Ryeowook.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin Kyuhyun-ssi memang ada pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan dulu. Kau bersamaku saja ya." Aku masih mendengar nada suara manja yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryeowook. Aku tidak perduli dengan itu, yang aku perdulikan sekarang adalah cepat masuk keruanganku.

Sesampainya didalam ruanganku, aku segera menutup dan mengunci ruangan tersebut dan beranjak ke kursi dibelakang meja kerjaku. Aku menutup kedua wajahku dengan tanganku, mencoba meresapi apa yang baru saja aku alami tadi. Aku terus berada ditempat itu dengan posisi yang sama, berusaha agar bisa mengendalikan diriku, namun usahaku sia-sia belaka. Bayangan wajah Choi Siwon selalu berputar dibenakku. Matanya, hidungnya, tubuhnya, senyumannya. Semua sama persis dengan Shiyuan. Siwon seperti kembaran Shiyuan. Aku terus berpikir apakah Siwon adalah reinkarnasi Shiyuan? Apa Siwon memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Shiyuan? Apakah Siwon memiliki kebiasaan Shiyuan? Berbagai pertanyaan baru berkecamuk didiriku, membandingkan antara Shiyuan dan Siwon.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau terlalu terfokus pada Choi Siwon. Aku menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan dibandingkan harus terus memikirkan Siwon yang mirip dengan Shiyuan. Aku terus berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak boleh menganggap Siwon sama dengan Shiyuan. Mereka berbeda karena Shiyuan sudah meninggal, sedangkan Siwon masih segar bugar dan merupakan salah satu model di pargelaranku nanti. Model. Oh tidak, bahkan pekerjaan yang digelutinya juga sama dengan Shiyuan. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Sebenarnya bingung mau bilang apa. Tapi apa yang sudah terjadi ya terjadilah. So, FF baru yang mungkin tidak terlalu menarik *emang yang lain menarik (kepedean) .

Karena saat lagi buat update untuk FF yang lain, yang terus muncul diotak yang cerita ini. Mengganggu banget. Daripada aku tidak tidur-tidur, ya dibuat aja. Walaupun niat awal Cuma mau dibuat one shot, eh imajinasi merajalela, jadilah multi chapter. Semoga ada yang tertarik baca terus kasih review *mengharap banget

Sudahlah, aku mau balik lagi sama update FF yang lain. Semoga suka sama FF yang ini. Luv you amazing readers #peluk

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :****Don't Leave Me 2**

**Pairing :**Wonkyu

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Malam sebelum pargelaran **

Aku memandang panggung untuk pargelaranku yang akan dilaksanakan di gedung bernuansa eropa kuno ini nanti dengan seksama. Aku mengamati apakah semua sudah sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan. Pargelaranku selalu menjadi momen penting bagiku. Aku seakan diingatkan bahwa untuk mencapai posisiku sekarang ini, aku harus merasakan berbagai macam situasi dan kondisi yang menguras tenaga dan mentalku. Pargelaran ini juga merupakan pengingatku bahwa aku tidak akan menikah dan hanya akan membuatkan gaun-gaun indah itu untuk semua wanita yang lebih beruntung daripada aku. Pengingatku tentang cintaku pada Shiyuan.

"Sedang apa anda berdiri disini sendirian Kyuhyun-ssi?" suara berat itu mengagetkanku, membuatku berbalik dengan cepat dan menyebabkan aku tersandung dengan salah satu kabel yang berada dibelakang kakiku. Aku merasakan tubuhku jatuh kebelakang. Aku menutup mataku menunggu sakit yang akan aku terima. Namun, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku justru merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangku dan menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Aku membuka wajahku perlahan dan melihat wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh Choi Siwon.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ssi? Aduh kenapa kabel ini bisa ada disini! Hei kau!" teriak Siwon memanggil salah satu kru yang menangani properti. Ktu tersebut langsung mendekati Siwon. Begitu kru itu sampai didepannya, Siwon langsung menegur kru tersebut akibat kelalaian mereka akan kabel yang belum dibereskan. Aku hanya terpaku mendengar Siwon terus menegur kru tersebut tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya masih terkejut dengan kedekatan kami tadi tanpa aku sadari bahwa salah satu lengannya masih merangkul pinggangku. Kami terus berdiri berdekatan sampai akhirnya Siwon selesai menegur kru itu dan dia langsung membereskan kabel yang tercerai berai di bawah tersebut. Aku masih saja dengan alam pikiranku sendiri sampai-sampai aku tidak menolak ketika Siwon menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari ruangan itu keluar gedung. Sesampainya diluar, Siwon yang masih terus menggenggam tanganku, menarikku agar lebih mendekatinya dan bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Tunggu disini." Pintanya dan aku hanya mengangguk, masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Lalu, tidak sampai 10 menit aku menunggu di luar gedung ini, aku melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepanku. Pengemudinya, yang ternyata Siwon, keluar dan berlari kecil kerahku untuk membukakan pintu mobil disamping pengemudi.

"Masuklah. Saya akan mengantar anda pulang." ajaknya singkat sambil memberikan senyum simpul kepadaku. Mendengarnya akan mengantarkanku pulang, aku menjadi sadar bahwa aku sudah terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, bermaksud menolak ajakannya, karena selain aku tidak mau mempunyai hubungan lain sebatas designer dan modelnya, aku juga kemari membawa mobilku sendiri.

"Tidak terima kasih Siwon-ssi. Aku membawa mobilku sendiri." Tolakku halus. Siwon kelihatan berpikir sejenak lalu dia menutup pintu mobilnya. Aku merasa sedikit lega namun juga sedikit kecewa. Lega karena aku tidak perlu berlama-lama dengannya yang aku tahu pasti hanya akan menambah kesedihanku karena melihat wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan Shiyuan. Mengingatkan aku akan kepergian Shiyuan. Lalu kecewa, karena bagaimana pun aku mencoba mengingkarinya, aku tahu bahwa aku tertarik padanya. Aku kembali lagi memperhatikan Siwon yang hanya berdiri bersandar di mobilnya. Aku sedikit heran mengapa dia belum pergi juga. Apa yang sedang dia tunggu.

"Um.. Siwon-ssi. Mengapa kau masih disini? Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku membawa mobilku sendiri sehingga aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

"Saya mendengar dengan jelas Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya hanya menunggu anda untuk mengambil mobil dan saya yang akan ikut bersama dengan anda." Aku membelalakan mataku mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Dia masih waras tidak sih? Aku berdecak kesal dan menatapnya sengit.

"Apa maksudmu?! Dan bisakah kau tidak berbicara seformal itu padaku?" tukasku. Namun Siwon bukannya menghindar karena tahu aku sednag marah dengannya, dia justru tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat tangan dan membuka telapak tangannya seakan dia menyerah dan tidak ingin agar aku lebih marah dari sekarang. Melihat gelagatnya itu, aku menarik nafasku berusaha meredam kekesalanku.

"Baik.. baik.. Aku sudah berniat mengantarkanmu pulang. Jadi dengan mobil siapa pun bukan masalah buatku." Sahutnya bersikeras. Aku semakin jengkel dengan tingkah lakunya. Dia pikir dia itu siapa?!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilmu? Apa akan kau tinggalkan begitu saja disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihku sendirian. Dia sudah menemaniku sejak aku membelinya. Aku akan mengambilnya nanti setelah mengantarmu pulang." Mendengar Siwon berkata seperti tadi aku seperti diingatkan kembali dengan kenanganku bersama Shiyuan. Sama seperti Siwon, Shiyuan juga sangat menyukai mobilnya. Benda itu seperti kekasih keduanya selain aku.

**Flashback**

"Shiyuan. Bagaimana dengan mobilmu? Apa mau kau tinggalkan disini?" tanyaku manja sambil bergelayut dilengan kekar Shiyuan. Shiyuan tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Jangan bicara hal mengerikan seperti itu baby. Kekasihku ini bisa sedih jika aku tinggalkan. Aku akan mengambilnya setelah mengantarkanmu." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan melepaskan peganganku pada lengannya lalu menyatukan kedua lenganku didepan dadaku dan menatap kesal pada Shiyuan. Dia ini jika sudah menyangkut mobilnya selalu begitu. Shiyuan benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Huh! Kau lebih cinta mobilmu itu daripada aku." Cibirku sambil berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Shiyuan semakin tertawa kemudian menyusulku dan menarikku kedekapannya sambil mencium pelipis dan pipiku mesra.

"Jangan marah sayang. Kau yang paling aku cinta didunia ini."

**End Flashback**

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. Kyuhyun-ssi… Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon memanggilku dengan keras membuatku terkejut dan membalasnya dengan,

"Eh iya. Maafkan aku Shiyuan." Aku tersentak dan langsung menutup mulutku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu memanggil Siwon dengan nama Shiyuan. Dasar mulut ini. Kenapa kau selalu saja kelepasan?!

"Shiyuan?" tanya Siwon bingung. Pasti dia bingung. Shiyuan itu bukan namanya. Aku jadi gelapan sendiri, mencoba mencari alasan kenapa aku bisa tanpa sadar memanggilnya dengan nama mantan kekasihku yang sudah tiada.

"Eh? Oh, maafkan aku. Aku…"

"Sudah 2 kali kau memanggilku Shiyuan. Apa dia mirip denganku?" Belum selesai aku mencoba menjelaskan kepadanya, Siwon sudah lebih dulu menebak bahwa Shiyuan memiliki kesamaan dengannya. Aku sempat ragu apakah aku harus jujur padanya dan mengatakan bahwa Siwon memang mirip sekali dengan Shiyuan. Bahkan mereka terlalu mirip. Seperti anak kembar. Seperti Shiyuanku terlahir kembali. Akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan diriku sendiri aku memutuskan untuk jujur kepada Siwon. Dia akan tahu juga nantinya.

"Iya. Dia mirip sekali denganmu." Sahutku perlahan. Siwon tersenyum lalu memegang dagunya sendiri lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku memutar mataku malas.

"Oh berarti dia sangat tampan."

"Tampan, tapi tidak senarsis kau." Ujarku sedikit sinis, namun sekali lagi Siwon hanya tersenyum dan semakin besar kepala.

"Hei, aku hanya berbicara soal fakta." Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku harap dia tidak melihatku tersenyum karena tingkah narsisnya itu. Aku tidak mau dia melihatku terpengaruh dengan semua tindakannya yang semakin lama semakin membuatku penasaran.

"_So_, sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri disana Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau tidak mau pulang? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang Cuma kau gengsi. Tidak usah jual mahal begitu Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tahu aku menawan. Jadi kau tidak perlu malu-malu jika ingin jalan denganku. Kita.."

"Kau ini tidak berhenti bicara ya?! Menyebalkan sekali." Kataku sengit. Dia ini benar-benar.. Argh! Kenapa dia selalu membuatku kesal. Dulu Shiyuan tidak pernah seperti ini. Eh?! Tunggu dulu.. Kenapa aku membandingkan Siwon dengan Shiyuan? Kenapa aku seperti ingin sekali agar Siwon bisa seperti Shiyuan. Oh, sadarlah Kyuhyun. Siwon bukan Shiyuan. Dia orang yang berbeda. Namun, disudut hatiku aku tahu bahwa aku ingin sekali lagi bisa merasakan kehangatan kekasihku meski dia berwujud orang lain. Aku..

"Tapi kau suka bukan?!" Segera saja aku langsung tersadar bahwa Siwon masih ada disini. Apalagi dia semakin narsis dengan ketampanannya itu. Sesaat juga membuatku lupa akan Shiyuan karena aku terlalu fokus dengan rasa kesal yang menggunung karena tingkahnya itu.

"_Oh God_!" seruku lalu bermaksud meninggalkannya sendiri menuju mobilku, namun aku kalah cepat darinya. Sedetik saja, tangannya sudah memegang lenganku erat dan menahanku agar tidak pergi.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan marah begitu, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tetap masih ingin mengantarmu." Sahutnya dengan suara memelas. Pria ini.. Mengapa dia bisa berubah dari orang yang narsisnya tidak ada habisnya menjadi seseorang yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Namun aku harus menolak pesonanya itu. Jangan lihat matanya Kyuhyun. Jangan lihat matanya yang seakan meminta dirimu untuk membelainya. Ingat dia bukan anak anjing yang lucu. Ingat itu Kyuhyun.

"Dan sudah aku bilang aku tidak perlu kau antar." Sahutku kembali menolaknya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat langsung kematanya. Mata itu bisa menggoyahkan pendirianku.

"Ayolah.. Kenapa sih kau ini jutek sekali?!" Apa?! Tadi kau memelas padaku sekarang kau mengejekku. Pria ini benar-benar menguji batas kesabaranku. Dan Siwon sepertinya tahu bahwa aku kesal sekali padanya terlihat dari gelagatnya yang sekarang sedikit kikuk karena tatapan tajamku.

"Oke.. Aku salah bicara. Tapi serius Kyuhyun-ssi, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Ini sudah malam, tidak baik wanita secantik kau menyetir sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ditengah jalan kau dihadang oleh pencuri mobil, lalu kau diperkosa, lalu kau ditinggalkan begitu saja, lalu kau.."

"Oke.. Oke.. _Fine_! Kau boleh mengantarku. _Seriously_ Siwon-ssi. Kau itu sebenarnya sedang memang baik karena memberi peringatan padaku atau mendoakanku yang jelek-jelek sih?!"

"Hei, hal tadi bisa saja terjadi. Jadi, dimana mobilmu?" Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku benar-benar kalah darinya yang tidak mau kalah ini.

"Pakai mobilmu saja. Aku malas mengambilnya." Titahku sambil berjalan kemobilnya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa tidak sedari tadi saja sih. Merepotkan." Gumamnya namun masih bisa aku dengar dengan jelas.

"Apa katamu?!"

"_Nothing_. Silahkan tuan putri." Sahutnya sambil memberikan aku senyum dengan lesung pipinya itu dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk aku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa berurusan dengan pria aneh dan menyebalkan macam dia. Semoga urusanku dengan dia berakhir dengan selesainya pargelaran busana kali ini.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**After party setelah pargelaran selesai**

Suara hingar binger musik dansa didalam ruangan ini membuatku sedikit pusing. Aku memilih keluar dan berjalan kearah balkon dari tempat pesta ini untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala dan sedikit menghirup udara segar. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai acara seperti ini. Aku ingin segera pulang dan berendam di _bathtub_, menyegarkan diriku setelah seharian ini aku berjibaku dengan semua hal berkenaan dengan pargelaran busanaku kali ini. Pargelaran itu seperti pargelaranku sebelumnya, berjalan dengan lancar dan berakhir dengan sukses. Aku mendapatkan review baik dari para kritikus _fashion_ yang aku undang untuk pargelaran kali ini.

Hhh.. Mungkin salah satu kunci kesuksesan kali ini adalah para model yang bisa membawakan semua desain pakaianku dengan sempurna. Terlebih lagi untuk koleksi pakaian pria. Aku tidak mau mengakui ini tapi Siwon terlihat sangat menonjol diantara model pria lainnya. Bisa dibilang dia selevel dengan Yunho-ssi yang memang model kelas atas dan sudah dikategorikan sebagai model internasional. Aku sendiri sampai terpana ketika dia berjalan di catwalk membawakan pakaianku dengan sangat anggun. Aku seperti melihat Shiyuan hidup kembali. Oh tidak Kyuhyun! Jangan lagi! Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu jika kau terus saja membandingkan Siwon dengan Shiyuan. Shiyuan sudah tiada. Kau harus menerima itu.

Saat aku terlalu memikirkan Shiyuan, aku tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sudah berdiri disampingku dan terus menatapku. Merasakan seseorang melihatku secara intens, aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan menemukan Siwon sudah berdiri disampingku dan menatapku lembut.

"Sedang apa disini Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyanya langsung. Aku menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandanganku kearah kota yang sekarang dipenuhi lampu-lampu yang bercahaya sangat indah.

"Hanya mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik tanpa memandangnya.

"Mengikutimu." Mendengar perkataannya tadi, aku tidak bisa tidak tertawa. Siwon seperti penguntit saja jika dia serius dengan ucapannya itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memukul lengan atas Siwon pelan. Siwon sendiri juga ikut tertawa mengikutiku. Setelah tawa kami reda, kami terdiam selama beberapa waktu. Menikmati suasana malam yang lumayan sejuk dan kebersamaan yang nyaman yang aneh diantara kami berdua. Lalu Siwon kembali memecah kesunyian kami dengan ucapan yang membuatku bingung.

"Kau tidak cocok memasang wajah bersedih seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi." Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia berkata demikian. Aku bersedih? Apa aku terlihat bersedih? Apa Siwon melihatku sedang bersedih saat memikirkan Shiyuan tadi? Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya salah satu candaan atau omong kosong dari seorang Siwon.

"Sedih? Buat apa aku bersedih? Justru aku sekarang sangat senang karena acaraku berlangsung dengan sukses. Sedikit terima kasih untukmu juga." Sahutku mencoba menutupi kegugupanku, takut Siwon benar-benar telah melihatku bersedih. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau orang lain tahu urusanku, ceritaku, lalu mengkasihani diriku. Tidak. Itu bukan aku.

"Mana ada terima kasih yang sedikit." Candanya. Aku tersenyum lega. Sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya melupakan tentang ucapannya tadi.

"_Take it or leave it_?!" candaku balik. Aku berupaya agar kami tidak mengungkit lagi mengenai diriku.

"_I'll take it_." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Aku semakin tersenyum senang karena aku berpikir bahwa kami tidak akan membahas soal diriku lagi, sampai Siwon memanggilku dengan lirih dan dengan nada suara yang sendu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih berpikir untuk menyusul Shiyuan?" Bagaikan disambar petir aku terkejut bukan main. Aku langsung memandangnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Apa yang Siwon bicarakan?! Aku masih terlalu kaget untuk bisa menanggapi ucapannya.

"Kuixianku yang cantik." Aku menarik nafas dan tanpa sadar mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Ucapan itu.. Ucapan itu yang selalu Shiyuan katakan padaku setiap saat. Bibirku bergetar, tubuhku bergetar, airmataku sudah turun, dan aku menutup mulutku menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Siwon yang memang selalu menatapku tersenyum getir ketika melihat aku menangis dalam diam. Dia mengarahkan jemarinya kearah wajahku dan menghapus perlahan butiran airmata yang masih setia membasahi pipiku.

"Ternyata apa yang diucapkan oleh hyung memang benar adanya. Kau memang cantik walaupun kau itu suka sinis."

"Kau..?!" Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan emosiku. Ada apa ini?! Siapa Siwon sebenarnya? Mengapa dia bisa tahu soal ucapan yang sering dikatakan oleh Shiyuan?! Mengapa dia memanggil Shiyuan dengan hyung?!

"Maaf aku tidak jujur padamu sebelumnya Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku punya alasan untuk itu. Aku kenalkan diriku sekali lagi ya Kyuhyun-ssi. Namaku Choi Siwon. Aku saudara kembar dari Shiyuan yang terpisah dari kecil. Salam kenal." Oh Tuhan. Saudara kembar Shiyuan. Aku tidak pernah tahu Shiyuan punya saudara kembar. Shiyuan tidak pernah cerita jika dia memiliki saudara. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Pasti Siwon mendapatkan informasi dari seseorang yang tahu mengenai aku dan Shiyuan lalu sekarang dia mencoba mempermainkanku. Mempermainkan perasaanku.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau jangan asal bicara Choi Siwon! Mana mungkin kau saudara kembar Shiyuan!" bentakku marah. Aku menepis tangannya yang ada diwajahku. Aku menghapus kasar airmataku sendiri walau mereka terus saja mengalir tiada henti.

"Aku tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti ini Kyuhyun-ssi. Maka dari itu, aku tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Shiyuan dan aku bersaudara. Namun kalau kau tidak percaya, aku juga tidak akan memaksa. Aku datang ke Korea, mencari dirimu, bersusah payah agar bisa ikut dalam salah satu pargelaranmu, hanya karena aku ingin memenuhi janjiku pada Shiyuan hyung." Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Kapan Shiyuan bertemu dengan Siwon? Kapan Shiyuan membuat janji yang aku tidak tahu dengan Siwon? Kenapa Shiyuan tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal Siwon kepadaku. Kami saling bertatapan, masing-masing dengan pikiran dan pertanyaan mengenai semua masalah yang berkaitan dengan Shiyuan. Oh, Shiyuan. Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Kau membuat aku dan Siwon berada dalam situasi yang rumit. Situasi yang menyangkut perasaan kami berdua.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Update! Muup kalau lama n pendek ya.. Muup sekali lagi kalau chapter ini kurang sesuai.. Lalu kalau banyak typo dan alur yang aneh, itu juga karena akyu masih males _proof reading .;; _Semoga suka.. Enjoy! \(^0^)/

_Thank__s a lot_ buat yang sudah review, following and favorite FF ini. Those amazing readers are:

_**lovinkyu, meymeywonkyu, Kyuya13, MhiaKyu, Super Girl, MyKyubee, IrmaWK1013, meelove wonkyu, Guest, Someone, ukekyushipper, rikha-chan, honey, TieSparKYUhyun, Rachma99, NvaJess, anin lovewonkyu, jq-chu, Choihyun93, WonKyuBi, Simbaa, min neul rin, Unknown, aniimin, , Fitri MY, mrshelmet, Cassie willyam, ChoiKyuHwa731, anaitachu, 0212echy, MarryMe KYUHYUN.**_ #peluk n cium buat semua

Ya sudahlah, monggo.. Silahkan dibaca..

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****Don't Leave Me 3**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, a little bit Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :** Un-betaed, Genderswitch

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Tidak mungkin. Kau jangan asal bicara Choi Siwon! Mana mungkin kau saudara kembar Shiyuan!" bentakku marah. Aku menepis tangannya yang ada diwajahku. Aku menghapus kasar airmataku sendiri walau mereka terus saja mengalir tiada henti. _

"_Aku tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti ini Kyuhyun-ssi. Maka dari itu, aku tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Shiyuan dan aku bersaudara. Namun kalau kau tidak percaya, aku juga tidak akan memaksa. Aku datang ke Korea, mencari dirimu, bersusah payah agar bisa ikut dalam salah satu pargelaranmu, hanya karena aku ingin memenuhi janjiku pada Shiyuan hyung." Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Kapan Shiyuan bertemu dengan Siwon? Kapan Shiyuan membuat janji yang aku tidak tahu dengan Siwon? Kenapa Shiyuan tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal Siwon kepadaku. Kami saling bertatapan, masing-masing dengan pikiran dan pertanyaan mengenai semua masalah yang berkaitan dengan Shiyuan. Oh, Shiyuan. Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Kau membuat aku dan Siwon berada dalam situasi yang rumit. Situasi yang menyangkut perasaan kami berdua._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Janji?!" tanyaku sambil memeluk diriku sendiri seakan memberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika dihadapkan dengan Siwon yang begitu mirip dengan kekasihku dan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah saudara kembarnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup menghadapi ini semua disaat aku mencoba berdiri sendiri tanpa adanya Shiyuan di sisiku.

"Ya, janji. Aku berjanji akan menjadi malaikat penjagamu sebagai pengganti dirinya. Janji yang aku tahu sangat tidak mungkin kulakukan karena di matamu hanya ada Shiyuan hyung." Siwon menjelaskan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Oh Shiyuan, mengapa kau membuat Siwon berjanji seperti itu? Mengapa kau membuat situasi kami berdua menjadi sulit?

Aku melangkah mundur dan ketika betisku menyentuh kursi di balkon itu, seketika itu juga aku terduduk lemas. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku karena aku tidak mengerti kekuatan apa yang membuat Shiyuan melakukan ini.

"Mengapa Shiyuan tidak pernah cerita mengenai dirimu kepadaku, Siwon-ssi? Kenapa dia diam saja?" tanyaku mencoba mengerti jalan pikiran mantan kekasihku itu. Sementara itu Siwon hanya manrik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan dan ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Mengenai hal itu, aku juga tidak tahu Kyuhyun-ssi. Padahal aku sudah sering bilang padanya bahwa aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Bahwa aku ingin mengenal kekasih kakakku yang selalu dia banggakan itu. Aku bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku akan terbang ke Cina dan menjenguknya. Tapi jawabannya selalu saja tidak. Dia selalu bilang tidak ingin merepotkanku dan sebagainya. Aku adiknya, aku berhak untuk cemas." Sungut Siwon. Aku hanya memandangnya sesaat. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dan sedikit kekesalan Siwon terhadap Shiyuan. Seharusnya Shiyuan memang tidak berbuat demikian. Siwon berhak mengetahui kondisinya saat itu.

Mengetahui situasi Siwon yang juga tidak mudah saat menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Shiyuan, aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku paham benar bagaimana perasaan Siwon saat itu. Aku masih beruntung bisa bersama dengan Shiyuan pada masa-masa terakhirnya, tapi Siwon, dia hanya bisa berduka dari jauh.

"Siwon-ssi." Panggilku perlahan, membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum miris karena sepertinya aku harus membuka kenangan Siwon, meskipun mungkin itu adalah kenangan pahit untuknya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan lagi apa yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada Siwon.

"Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan Shiyuan?" tanyaku perlahan. Aku sedikit cemas jika Siwon tidak mau menjawabku, namun senyuman dan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya itu mengubur kecemasanku. Sebelum menjawabku, Siwon memalingkan lagi wajahnya dariku dan memandang ke arah pemandangan dari balkon ini.

"Setahun sebelum Shiyuan hyung meninggal. Saat itu, aku nekad berkunjung dan ketika aku mengetahui dia sakit, aku sempat ingin tinggal bersamanya dan merawatnya. Tapi keinginanku ditepis olehnya dengan berbagai macam alasan." Jawabnya. Siwon menarik nafasnya lagi dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Dia seakan ingin membuang semua beban yang dia pendam selama ini. Siwon sudah terlalu banyak menghela nafas. Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa ada omongan orang yang bilang jika terlalu sering menghela nafas maka kebahagiaanmu akan hilang. Tapi aku menepis pikiran itu, bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang. Aku kembali mendengarkan cerita Siwon.

"Saat itu aku juga tahu bahwa kau adalah kekasih Shiyuan hyung. Aku tahu kalian sangat mencintai satu sama lain. Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sikap Shiyuan hyung yang berseri-seri seperti anak kecil ketika menceritakan tentang dirimu Kyuhyun-ssi." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar Siwon berkata seperti itu tantang Shiyuan. Aku tahu bahwa Shiyuan sangat mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Hhh.. Membicarakan Shiyuan seperti ini dengan Siwon, seperti menguak kenangan indahku bersamanya. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan mulai merasuk dalam hatiku. Tanpa sadar satu butir airmata mulai keluar dari mataku. Aku buru-buru menghapusnya sebelum Siwon memergokiku.

"Ketika Shiyuan hyung menolak kehadiranku, mau tidak mau aku harus pulang ke Inggris. Namun kami masih berhubungan walau dengan telepon atau email. Yang pasti kami selalu mencoba terbuka satu sama lain. Dia bahkan menunjukkan fotomu padaku melalui salah satu emailnya. Fotomu yang sedang cemberut Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Siwon sambil terkekeh ringan. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan karena tawanya itu. Apa yang lucu dari wajah cemberutku? Aku tidak perlu dia untuk mengingatkan aku tentang itu. Aku heran, mengapa semua orang selalu tertawa ketika mereka melihat wajah cemberutku? Apa yang salah dengan wajahku? Lupakan. Kelihatannya Siwon masih ingin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu saat itu tiba, ketika dia tahu bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi. Dia mulai menghubungiku terus, memintaku untuk berjanji bahwa setelah dia pergi, aku mau menjagamu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjagamu dengan kemungkinan bahwa aku akan semakin membuatmu sedih dengan kehadiranku. Kehadiranku yang pasti selalu mengingatmu padanya." Jelas Siwon. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Siwon. Aku cukup terkejut karena Siwon memikirkan perasaanku padahal dia saat itu belum mengenalku dan melihat rupaku.

"Walau pada akhirnya aku menyetujuinya, karena aku tidak mau Shiyuan hyung meninggalkan dunia ini dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Aku berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan menjagamu." Ucapnya lagi. Aku masih terus menatap ke arah pemandangan seperti Siwon.

"Tapi setelah aku sudah bisa melihatmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku bisa melihat bahwa kau ikut mati bersama dengan Shiyuan hyung. Kau selalu terlihat muram dan sedih, meski raut sedihmu tidak sesuai untuk wajahmu yang cantik tapi sangar itu." Goda Siwon sambil menolehkan wajahnya kepadaku. Mungkin Siwon menggodaku karena ingin mencairkan suasana. Mendengar godaannya itu, aku juga langsung menoleh dan memukul pelan lengannya lagi.

Kami sempat tertawa kecil bersama walau tawa kami terdengar canggung. Kami masing-masing tahu bahwa kami harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Setelah beberapa lama, kami lalu saling berpandangan. Cukup lama kami menatap wajah dan mata dari lawan bicara masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Siwon menggenggam tanganku erat sehingga aku merasakan adanya getaran aneh menyelubungi seluruh tubuhku kala tangan hangat Siwon menggenggam tanganku erat seperti sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, mungkin ini kelihatan aneh untukmu, tapi aku hanya ingin hyungku tenang disana. Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku padanya sebagai seorang adik dan seorang laki-laki. Tapi jika kau keberatan, paling tidak kau yang mau berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan bahagia seperti yang diinginkan oleh Shiyuan hyung." pintanya sambil terus menatap mataku teduh. Aku tak sanggup melihat tatapan yang mirip dengan tatapan Shiyuan sehingga aku memalingkan wajahkan dan melepaskan genggaman tanganyan dengan kasar. Karena perilakuku tadi sepertinya Siwon salah menafsirkan rasa gugupku menjadi sebuah penolakan dariku. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan sedihnya dan dari lirikanku aku bisa melihatnya mengusapkan wajahnya lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Aku masih terdiam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku masih tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi. Di telingaku Siwon terdengar seperti mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku tapi yang jelas sangat membuatku bimbang dan bingung.

"Sepertinya aku pergi saja. Jelas kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku." Dia beranjak pergi dari balkon itu, melangkah pergi dariku. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya mampu berdiam diri dan tidak mencegahnya. Aku belum siap menerima semua kenyataan yang datang sekaligus seperti ini. Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan maksud dari Siwon tadi, keinginan hatiku, dan apa aku sanggup untuk bisa memahami keinginan Shiyuan dan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan memandang ke arah Siwon yang membelakangiku. Aku melihat punggung pria itu, pria yang memliki hubungan darah dengan mantan kekasihku. Aku menatapnya, berharap aku bisa ke sana dan memeluknya untuk menumpahkan perasaan rinduku kepada punggung yang sangat mirip dengan punggung Shiyuan. Namun.. namun punggung itu bukanlah punggung mantan kekasihku. Punggung itu adalah milik Siwon, pribadi yang berbeda dengan Shiyuan. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha agar airmata ini tidak mengalir, akan tetapi apa yang akan diucapkan Siwon setelahnya membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, terima kasih sudah mencintai Shiyuan hyung dengan seluruh raga dan jiwamu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaannya bahkan sampai saat terakhirnya. Terima kasih sudah menggantikan aku dan appa kami selama Shiyuan hyung menghadapi sakitnya. Jika bukan karena dirimu, Shiyuan hyung pasti akan kesepian. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan semoga kau bahagia." Dengan kata-kata itu Siwon akhirnya pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu yang memisahkan balkon dengan ruang pesta. Sedangkan aku, aku menangis sambil menutup mulutku sehingga tangisanku tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. Aku menangis karena Shiyuan telah mengirimkan malaikat untukku namun aku menyiakan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon menepati janjinya kepada Shiyuan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima jika Siwon mencoba mendekatiku hanya karena keinginan Shiyuan. Ada apa denganku?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Sebulan Kemudian**

Sudah satu bulan ini Siwon tidak pernah berbicara denganku lagi kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan. Masih ada satu pergelaran lagi sebelum hubungan kerja kami berakhir. Siwon tidak seperti model-modelku yang lain yang memang akan terus bekerja denganku sampai semua pergelaran busanaku selesai dalam beberapa pekan ini karena Siwon memang hanya sebagai model pengganti untuk Shim Changmin dan pria setinggi tiang listrik itu sudah bisa bekerja lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan satu pergelaran lagi, yang berarti waktuku dengan Siwon hanya tersisa seminggu lagi.

Aku memijit keningku berusaha menghilangkan penat yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini menggangguku. Aku sudah tidak semangat untuk mengerjakan apa pun juga. Semua pikiranku terfokus pada Siwon, Siwon, dan Siwon. Memang perkenalanku dengan Siwon singkat, tapi dia memberikan kesan yang mendalam untukku. Bukan karena dia adik kembar Shiyuan, bukan itu. Tapi keberadaannya mampu membuatku nyaman. Perlu kuakui, Siwon terkadang menyebalkan dan terlalu persisten jika dia memiliki kemauan, namun dia juga begitu perhatian dan baik terhadapku. Dia baik dengan semua orang, tapi denganku, entahlah aku merasa istimewa jika aku bersama dengannya. Dan selama sebulan tidak beradu mulut dengannya atau paling tidak bertegur sapa dengannya, meninggalkan lubang besar di hatiku.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang patah hati Kyuhyunie?" tegur seseorang sambil mengambil tempatnya di sebelahku. Aku sedikit terkejut namun masih bisa mengendalikan diriku ketika aku tahu siapa orang yang menegurku tadi.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu eonnie?" Kim Jaejoong, salah satu model wanitaku yang paling aku hormati. Dia begitu dewasa dan keibuan. Aku sering berbagi cerita dengannya ketika aku memulai karirku di Korea ini. Dia selalu mampu membuatku tenang dan memberiku solusi jika aku memiliki masalah.

Jaejoong eonnie tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Kemudian dia membelai lembut rambutku sembari menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang keluar ke telingaku.

"Kau justru kelihatan kebih buruk dari patah hati. Kau bahkan lebih sedih daripada saat pertama kali kau menjejakan kaki ke Korea. Kau ada masalah apa Kyu? Kau bisa cerita padaku." Aku menatap ragu ke arah Jaejoong eonnie. Apakah aku bisa menceritakan permasalahanku dengan Siwon dan meminta sarannya? Apakah Jaejoong eonnie akan mengerti perasaanku yang bimbang karena Shiyuan dan Siwon. Shiyuan. Kenapa Shiyuan lagi? Aku menghela nafas lagi kemudian mengelengkan kepalaku. Aku merasa letih dengan semua masalah ini. Mengapa bayang-bayang Shiyuan selalu menghantuiku? Mengapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan pengaruhnya dari hidupku? Aku mencintainya tetapi mengapa sejak kedatangan Siwon seakan cinta itu mennyesakkanku. Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Aku tidak mau merasakan ini kepada Shiyuan.

"Eonnie.." panggilku lirih. Jaejoong eonnie masih membelaiku rambutku lembut. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa sedikit tenang dengan sikap sayangnya kepadaku.

"Hm?"

"Apakah aku salah jika aku mencintai lagi?" gumamku mempertanyakan perasaanku sendiri kepada Jaejoong eonnie. Aku mengira Jaejoong eonnie tidak mendengarku karena suaraku yang kecil, namun ketika tangan lembutnya memegang tanganku dan tangan yang membelai rambutku beralih ke pipiku dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap langsung Jaejoong eonnie, aku tahu dia mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?" Aku menatap getir Jaejoong eonnie. Rasa ragu dan takut bahwa dia akan menilaiku salah karena mempunyai perasaan ini terhadap Shiyuan dan mungkin Siwon. Aku menguatkan hatiku dengan menggenggam balik tangan Jaejoong eonnie dan melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Apakah aku mengkhianati kekasihku yang telah meninggal jika aku mencintai orang lain?" tanyaku sedih. Aku membiarkan airmataku mengalir membasahi pipiku dan tangan Jaejoong eonnie yang berada di pipiku.

"Oh Kyu.." Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jaejoong eonnie melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan merengkuhku dalam dekapannya. Dia meletakkan kepalaku pada bahunya dan membelai sekali lagi rambutku. Aku memeluk balik tubuh rampingnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke pinggangnya.

"Eonnie, apakah aku berdosa jika orang itu adalah orang terdekat dari almarhum kekasihku itu? Apakah.. apakah aku wanita jahat karena tidak bisa menahan rasa cintaku kepada orang itu? Apakah aku berhak untuk bahagia dengan orang itu?" lanjutku dalam pelukannya. Kata-kataku sedikit terbata karena isakanku. Jaejoong eonnie terus memelukku sampai aku puas menangis di bahunya. Dia seakan tidak perduli aku membasahi bajunya. Sampai beberapa menit, akhirnya Jaejoong eonnie memegang kedua bahuku dan melepaskan pelukannya, namun jarak kami masih cukup dekat. Jaejoong eonnie menatapku dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu.

"Kyuhyun tatap aku." Aku merasakan jari Jaejoong eonnie mengangkat daguku agar wajahku menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau wanita. Sebagai wanita kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu. Kau butuh seseorang untuk bisa melindungimu. Jika kau mencintai orang lain selain almarhum kekasihmu, berarti kau justru membuat kekasihmu di sana tenang sayang. Jika kekasihmu itu mencintaimu, dia akan sangat berbahagia jika kau bahagia." Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menggelengkannya berkali-kali. Aku masih merasa bahwa aku salah, namun Jaejoong eonnie menghentikan tingkahku itu dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku.

"Kyu, dengar aku. Kau tidak jahat, kau juga tidak salah, dan kau berhak untuk bahagia."

"Tapi eonnie.."

"Tidak ada tapi Kyu. Camkan ucapanku. Kau. Berhak. Bahagia. Kehidupanmu masih panjang sayang. Tidak seharusnya kau meredupkan hidupmu sendiri karena cintamu kepada almarhum kekasihmu Kyu. Justru kau seharusnya menjadikan cintamu kepadanya, semangat dan peganganmu untuk menemukan cinta baru yang mampu menjaga kenangan kekasihmu dan tidak membuatmu melupakannya."

"Adakah cinta seperti itu eonnie? Apakah orang itu akan mencintaiku sepenuhnya di saat aku sendiri belum tahu apakah aku tulus mencintainya atau karena secara fisik dia mirip dengan almarhum kekasihku. Aku tidak mau jika ternyata aku mencintainya karena aku melihat bayang-bayang kekasihku padanya. Dia terlalu baik untuk kuperlakukan seperti itu." Ucapku ragu. Aku ragu karena cinta seperti itu memerlukan pengorbanan yang besar dan hati yang kuat karena pada dasarnya aku akan menduakan cinta baruku itu. Walau jika aku memikirkan orang itu, aku yakin dia melebihi kriteria itu semua. Ah aku mulai lagi dengan keegoisanku. Meskipun orang itu mampu, apa aku tega menempatkannya pada posisi menyulitkan itu. Keraguanku selalu membayangiku sampai perkataan Jaejoong eonnie selanjutnya seperti menamparku dengan keras dan membuatku sadar.

"Aku setuju Kyu. Kau harus tulus jika kau mencintai seseorang. Jangan jadikan dia pengganti kekasihmu. Akan tetapi Kyu, jika cinta barumu menyayangimu, dia akan menerima semua yang ada pada dirimu. Termasuk kenangan dan cintamu kepada kekasih lamamu. Asalkan kau bisa membedakan mana yang masih bersamamu dan mana yang kenangan." Mana yang bersamaku dan mana yang kenangan. Kalimat itu serasa menusuk hatiku. Oh Kyuhyun bodoh, mengapa itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehmu. Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

Siwon, ya aku bisa bilang bahwa orang yang mulai aku cintai itu adalah dia, memiliki hati yang kuat melebihi siapa pun yang aku kenal. Karena jika tidak, dia tidak mungkin mau menyanggupi permintaan kakaknya walau hanya sekedar ingin membuatnya tenang di alam sana. Orang biasa pasti akan sangat terbebani dan hanya akan sekedar menjalankan permintaan itu sebatas permukaan. Tapi Siwon, dia melebihi itu semua. Perhatiannya dan kebaikannya yang ditujukan untukku memang tulus dari dirinya. Aku tahu bahwa di salah satu bagian dari dirinya, Siwon juga mencintaiku. Katakan aku terlalu percaya diri. Katakan aku gila, tapi aku bisa merasakan itu. Dan aku baru saja membuang itu semua karena kebimbanganku sendiri.

"Terima kasih eonnie." ucapku sambil menatap Jaejoong eonnie dan memberikan senyuman tulus yang setelah beberapa waktu ini tak bisa muncul dari diriku. Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengambil tangan Jaejoong eonnie dari pipiku dan menggenggamnya erat, menyalurkan rasa terima kasihku karena dia mau mendengarkanku dan mau memberikan aku saran. Memang benar, aku akan selalu bisa mengandalkannya untuk membantuku. Mungkin setiap saran dan pendapat yang dia berikan berasal dari perjalanan hidupnya yang juga tidak mudah sampai akhirnya Jaejoong eonnie bisa menemukan tambatan hatinya. Bicara soal tambatan hati Jaejoong eonnie, aku melihat dari balik punggung Jaejoong eonnie, lelaki yang mengisi relung hatinya berjalan dengan anggun menuju kami berdua.

"Boojae." Panggil pria itu lembut membuat Jaejoong eonnie membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berdiri sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria itu.

"Yunnie." Balas Jaejoong memanggil pria itu dengan sedikit nada manja. Aku tertawa lagi melihat betapa manjanya Jaejoong eonnie saat dia bersama dengan pria itu. Pria itu, Jung Yunho, adalah salah satu modelku juga sama seperti Jaejoong eonnie. Mereka berdua sudah berhubungan cukup lama dan dari sumber yang aku dengar mereka akan segera menikah. Dan jika benar, berarti harus aku yang mendesain gaun pengantin Jaejoong eonnie.

"Ayo kita pulang." sahut Yunho sambil melepaskan lengan Jaejoong dari lehernya hanya untuk menggenggamnya lalu mengajaknya untuk pergi.

"Sebentar sayang." Pinta Jaejoong eonnie kemudian berbalik ke arahku.

"Kyu, ingat kata-kataku tadi. Dan jika kau perlu teman untuk berbagi, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku." Ucap Jaejoong eonnie sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama dengan Yunho. Dia sempat melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan aku balas pula dengan lambaian tangan.

Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku berbicara serius dengan Siwon lagi. Tak ada gunanya jika aku membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut seperti sekarang. Siwon mendiamkanku karena dia mengira aku telah menolaknya, menolak niat baiknya untuk menggantikan posisi Shiyuan menjagaku. Tapi dia harus tahu bahwa aku tidak mau dia hanya menjadi pengganti Shiyuan. Dia lebih berharga jika hanya untuk melakukan itu. Dia bukan Shiyuan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi Shiyuan. Dia Siwon dan dia adalah alasanku untuk berjuang demi kebahagiaan baruku.

Hhh.. Shiyuan. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu dan akan mencintaimu. Tapi cintaku padamu akan lebih menjadi kenangan indah. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu walau aku jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Kau akan selalu punya tempat di hatiku. Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang kau mau Shiyuan. Aku akan bahagia. Dan jika kebahagian itu terdapat pada malaikat yang kau utus untuk bersamaku dan mejagaku, maka aku akan mengikutinya. Semoga saja aku belum terlambat untuk menggapai hati malaikat penjaga itu.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Update! Muup kalau lama *banget malah .* Muup sekali lagi kalau chapter ini kurang sesuai.. Lalu kalau banyak typo dan alur yang aneh, itu juga karena aq masih males _proof reading __ kebetulan badanku lagi musuhan sama aq jadi dia ga mau diajak kompromi.._Semoga suka.. Enjoy amazing readers! \(^0^)/

Ya sudahlah, monggo.. Silahkan dibaca & tinggalin jejak yak.. Berharga banget loh buat aq..

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :****Don't Leave Me 4**

**Pairing :**Wonkyu, a little bit Yunjae, Siblings!Minsu

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku berbicara serius dengan Siwon lagi. Tak ada gunanya jika aku membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut seperti sekarang. Siwon mendiamkanku karena dia mengira aku telah menolaknya, menolak niat baiknya untuk menggantikan posisi Shiyuan menjagaku. Tapi dia harus tahu bahwa aku tidak mau dia hanya menjadi pengganti Shiyuan. Dia lebih berharga jika hanya untuk melakukan itu. Dia bukan Shiyuan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi Shiyuan. Dia Siwon dan dia adalah alasanku untuk berjuang demi kebahagiaan baruku._

_Hhh.. Shiyuan. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu dan akan mencintaimu. Tapi cintaku padamu akan lebih menjadi kenangan indah. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu walau aku jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Kau akan selalu punya tempat di hatiku. Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang kau mau Shiyuan. Aku akan bahagia. Dan jika kebahagian itu terdapat pada malaikat yang kau utus untuk bersamaku dan mejagaku, maka aku akan mengikutinya. Semoga saja aku belum terlambat untuk menggapai hati malaikat penjaga itu._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Maaf menggangumu, kau dicari oleh Ryeowook-ssi." Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh kebelakangku. Di sana aku menemukan Siwon sedang berdiri dengan tas punggung yang disampirkan di bahunya. Dia kelihatan mau pulang. Ya wajar saja, latihan untuk pergelaran sudah selesai dan _fitting_ baju juga sudah selesai.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau mendengarku? Kau dicari Ryeowook-ssi." Ucapnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku sendiri. Aku mengangguk lemah sebelum bangun dari tempat dudukku. Aku melihat Siwon membungkuk sedikit kemudian bermaksud pergi dari tempatku sekarang. Ternyata benar dugaanku bahwa Siwon hanya berbicara denganku untuk urusan pekerjaan saja. Dia sepertinya masih enggan untuk bicara denganku tentang kami.

"Siwon-ssi! Tunggu!" cegahku sebelum Siwon pergi lebih jauh. Dia berhenti namun tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihatnya bersikap seakan aku tidak ada atau aku ini seperti orang asing baginya, membuatku sakit. Mengapa sikapnya harus berubah sedrastis ini? Oke, memang sebagian besar sikapnya seperti itu karena salahku tapi aku tidak mengira akan seburuk ini.

"Siwon-ssi tolong lihat aku." Ucapku sedikit memelas. Namun Siwon tidak bergeming sama sekali. Dia justru kembali berjalan.

"Siwon!" seruku sambil mencekal lengannya agar dia berhenti. Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang sehingga aku melepaskan cekalanku, walau di satu sisi aku takut dia akan mencoba pergi lagi. Beruntung Siwon tetap ditempatnya, dia bahkan berbalik dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi? Maaf tapi jika tidak ada yang penting, aku harus segera pulang. Aku harus berkemas." Ucapnya datar. Tapi aku tidak begitu perduli dengan nada suaranya. Aku hanya mendengar kata berkemas. Siwon berkemas? Memang dia mau pergi kemana?

"Aku disini hanya sampai pargelaran selesai Kyuhyun-ssi. Setelah itu aku akan langsung kembali ke Inggris. Apa kau lupa bahwa aku hanya model pengganti." Ujarnya. Ah benar juga. Dia akan selesai pada pergelaran besok karena Changmin sudah bisa bekerja kembali. Bagaimana ini? Besok adalah hari terakhirku bersamanya.

Sementara aku bergumul dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku mendengar suara tawa dari Siwon. Aku langsung melihat ke arah Siwon dengan pandangan heran, berharap dia mau menjelaskan kenapa dia tertawa. Namun bukan jawaban yang aku terima melainkan tawa Siwon semakin menjadi karena melihat tampang bingungku.

Dia satu sisi aku sedikit kesal karena Siwon menertawakanku tapi di satu sisi aku aku juga tidak perduli jika dia tertawa semakin keras. Aku hanya lega dia mau menampakan tawa dan senyum itu lagi dihadapanku.

"Kau tampaknya tidak sadar telah mengucapkan semua yang ada dibenakmu dengan jelas kepadaku ya. Kau lucu sekali." Ucap Siwon setelah tawanya mereda. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa sudah lama tidak melihat Siwon seperti itu.

"Kau juga tampan jika kau tertawa seperti itu Siwon." Senyum Siwon langusng menghilang setelah perkataanku tadi terlontar dari bibirku. Dia menatapku terkejut lalu sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah datar lagi. Sepertinya aku salah bicara. Ah! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan ucapanku.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Kyuhyun-ssi. Tidak biasanya kau memujiku seperti tadi." Sahut Siwon datar. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Um... Ya…"

"Lalu kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Itu.. aku ingin.." Aku menghentikan sejenak ucapanku karena aku ingin perhatian Siwon sekarang tertuju kepadaku. Saat mata hitamnya memandangku lekat, dadaku berdesir sama seperti saat aku bersama dengan Shiyuan. Sama, bahkan mungkin lebih berdebar dibandingkan saat aku bersama dengan Shiyuan. Oh Tuhan, ternyata aku memang mencintainya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tentang Shiyuan. Tentang kita." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Aku menunggu reaksi Siwon seperti apa. Aku berharap dia akan bertanya apa aku mencintainya atau apapun juga. Aku tidak menduga Siwon menghela nafas seakan perkataanku adalah beban baginya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jika ini masalah tentang janjiku dengan Shiyuan hyung, aku sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan membebanimu jika kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku."

"Tapi aku.."

"Setelah pergelaran ini berakhir, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu dan kau bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu tanpa ada bayang-bayang Shiyuan hyung. Kau…"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara dan dengarkan aku?! _God_!" sergahku cepat. Ternyata dia sama saja seperti Shiyuan. Suka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Aku menarik nafas sebelum mengatakan apa yang sudah aku siapkan ketika aku bisa bertemu empat mata dengan Siwon. Kali ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya sampai tuntas. Aku tidak mau menyesal dan aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku cintai dua kali.

"Waktu itu, waktu kita bicara tentang Shiyuan di balkon, aku tidak bermaksud menolak kebaikanmu untuk menjagaku Siwon."

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Diam dan biarkan aku selesai bicara. Jangan memotong ucapanku." Tukasku tegas. Siwon menatapku sayu dan akhirnya mengangguk. Aku kembali tersenyum lalu melanjutkan lagi perkataanku.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku tidak bermaksud menolak kebaikan hatimu. Aku hanya bingung dengan semua ini. Maksudku, kau juga pasti kaget saat tahu bahwa model yang bekerja denganmu terlebih lagi dia bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan almarhum kekasihmu ternyata memiliki hubungan darah dengannya." Sahutku sambil meraih tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya. Siwon sedikit tersentak namun dia membiarkan tanganku menggenggam tangannya. Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya dan aku yakin aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Dia lucu sekali.

"Kau juga pasti akan kaget jika orang tersebut mengatakan bahwa almarhum kekasihmu itu memintanya untuk menjagamu. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku menerima kenyataan itu. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan Siwon?!" Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku rasa dia mengerti bagaimana aku sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Shiyuan meminta sesuatu yang terlalu berat bahkan untuk adiknya sendiri. Shiyuan seharusnya bisa mengerti, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersama seseorang tanpa adanya perasaan lain. Apalagi orang itu mirip dengannya. Aku pasti akan selalu membandingkan dia dengan Shiyuan. Namun setelah bicara dari hati ke hati dengan Jaejoong eonnie, aku bisa melepas itu semua. Siwon adalah Siwon. Shiyuan adalah Shiyuan. Mereka dua orang yang berbeda. Dan aku mencintai keduanya.

"Maka dari itu, kau paham bahwa aku dilema saat itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kau tidak tahu betapa peliknya perasaanku karena menyadari bahwa jauh di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku sudah mulai mencintaimu, akan tetapi di satu sisi aku tidak mau mengkhianati Shiyuan. Terlebih lagi kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjagaku demi menuaikan janjimu kepada Shiyuan. Apa kau paham apa yang aku mmmpht.." aku membelalakan mataku kala ucapanku terputus begitu saja. Bibir Siwon menghentikan setiap kata-kata yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadanya. Ciumannya terasa begitu menekan dan tergesa-gesa. Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas ciumannya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman Siwon menjadi lebih lembut walau masih mendominasi. Dia mulai memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas ciumannya dan hal itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku mengulum bibir atas Siwon sementara dia mengulum bibir bawahku.

Apa ciuman kami terlalu cepat dan bergairah? Mungkin. Tapi bagi kami ini yang tepat kami lakukan berdua. Kami merasakan seakan jika kami tidak berbagi seperti ini, maka kami tidak akan bisa menyampaikan isi hati kami. Setelah merasa kapasitas udara di paru-paru kami menipis, mau tidak mau kami melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Kau mencintaiku? Aku? Dan bukan sebagai pengganti Shiyuan hyung?" Pertanyaan Siwon tadi sedikit membuatku kesal. Sesudah kami berciuman seperti tadi, dia masih saja menanyakan apakah aku mencintainya secara tulus dan bukan sebagai pengganti Shiyuan. Ternyata dia lebih bodoh daripada Shiyuan. Tapi dia adalah si bodoh milikku. Siwon milikku.

"Perlukah kau bertanya jika kau sudah memakan bibirku seperti itu?" tanyaku balik. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal. Kami terdiam sesaat sampai Siwon melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di bahuku dan menarik tubuhku kedalam dekapannya. Siwon memelukku erat. Terlalu erat sampai aku sedikit kesulitan bernafas, namun aku membiarkannya saja. Karena pelukannya adalah yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Kehangatannya adalah sesuatu yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku masih hidup, bahwa aku bukan boneka lagi yang hanya terus berjalan tanpa adanya roh semenjak kepergian Shiyuan.

Aku membalas pelukan Siwon dengan melingkarkan lenganku di pinggang dan punggungnya. Aku memeluk Siwon sama eratnya dengan pelukan Siwon di tubuhku. Aku pun menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya, mencoba menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan _cologne_ yang selalu dipakainya. Aroma tubuhnya menyatakan sekali lagi bahwa pria yang mendekapku ini bukanlah Shiyuan, melainkan Siwon.

Dalam dekapannya, sesekali Siwon mengecup pucuk rambutku, keningku, lalu membelai lembut rambutku sampai ke punggungku. Sentuhannya berbeda dengan Shiyuan. Sentuhan Siwon lebih membuatku merinding, bukan merinding takut tapi merinding karena aku belum pernah merasakan sentuhan senyaman ini, bahkan dari Shiyuan sekalipun. Apakah ini pertanda dari Tuhan bahwa Siwon memang orang yang ditakdirkan untukku? Semoga saja, karena meskipun bukan, aku tidak akan melepaskan dirinya lagi. Melepas seorang Choi Siwon, malaikat yang dikirim oleh Shiyuan untuk mengisi hari-hariku dan menemaniku. Selalu.

**Sembilan Tahun Kemudian**

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang sudah lama tidak aku kunjungi. Aku meletakan sebuket bunga di makam tersebut dan mengatupkan kedua tanganku, menutup mataku dan mendoakan seseorang yang telah dikubur di makam tersebut. Aku terus berdoa dengan serius sampai satu suara memanggilku dengan lantang.

"Mommy! Minho-hyung nakal!" teriak suara tersebut yang membuatku membuka mataku dan berdiri lalu berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilku tadi. Aku bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun berlari ke arahku meninggalkan satu anak laki-laki lainnya di belakang.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kedua jagoan kecilku itu. Mereka selalu saja bertengkar meski sebenarnya si sulung hanya ingin menggoda si bungsu karena jika si bungsu sedang merajuk, wajahnya akan terlihat lucu dan imut. Si bungsu, Choi Suho, akhirnya sampai ketempatku berdiri dan memeluk kakiku. Dia menyembunyikan dirinya dari Choi Minho, sang kakak. Aku masih tertawa ketika aku mengangkat Suho dan menggendongnya.

"Sayang, kenapa lagi sih? Memang hyungmu nakal seperti apa?" tanyaku lembut.

"Hyung menjahiliku dengan memberikan kodok-kodok yang dia temukan tadi mommy. Aku takut dan jijik. Hyung nakal!" pekiknya setelah mengadu kenakalan Minho terhadapnya. Aku semakin gelid an tertawa karena wajah Suho yang begitu lucu sedangkan Minho sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan justru kembali menyodorkan seekor kodok ke arah Suho yang masih dalam gendonganku.

"Argh! Hyung! Huwe…!" akhirnya Suho menangis juga. Aku sedikit kaget dengan lekingan tangisnya itu dan dengan segera membelai punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Sedangkang Minho, anakku itu sudah pasti kaget dan kelabakan sendiri ketika adik kesayangannya itu menangis. Aku tahu kenapa dia terlihat khawatir. Selain memang karena dia sayang dengan baby Suho tapi dia juga sebenarnya takut dengan apa yang akan datang jika si kecil sudah menangis seperti ini. 3…2…1…

"Choi Minho!" benar bukan. Si kuda galak akan datang jika sudah mendengar tangisan putra bungsunya. Aku melihat Minho mengikuti jejak adiknya yaitu berlindung di balik kakiku. Aku tersenyum melihat raut wajah cemas dan takut dari Minho. Ayahnya memang sedikit menakutkan jika sedang menerapkan disiplin. Sama seperti kakek mereka. Aku tadinya ingin membiarkan suamiku menangani kejahilan Minho, tapi berhubung aku juga tahu kalau Minho tidak bermaksud membuat adiknya menangis, aku jadi kasihan juga.

"Minho. Kenapa kau membuat adikmu menangis lagi?!" tegas Choi Siwon, suamiku. Ya, suamiku. Kami menikah delapan tahun yang lalu setelah kami berpacaran jarak jauh selama sepuluh bulan karena dia harus menyelesaikan semua urusannya di Inggris sebelum akhirnya menetap di Korea bersamaku dan membangun usaha rumah mode kami bersama.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Suho-ah akan menangis daddy…" lirih Minho sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Anak ini begitu ingin seperti ayahnya sehingga ketika Siwon mengatakan bahwa anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, Minho sering sekali menahan airmatanya. Padahal dia masih anak-anak, sudah sepatutnya jika dia merasa sedih atau sakit maka dia menangis. Tapi tidak, karena Siwon begitu berkarisma dan terlihat tangguh dimatanya, maka Minho mengidolakannya dan selalu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Minho berusaha menjadi pria sejati seperti ayahnya.

Aku menatap Siwon setelah Minho berkata seperti itu. Aku ingin melihat reaksi kuda bodoh ini jika melihat anaknya menahan tangis dan menatapnya takut seperti itu. Dan apa yang aku pikirkan ternyata benar. Dibalik sikap tangguhnya, Siwon memiliki hati yang lembut. Mana bisa dia berlama-lama marah kepada buah hatinya. Yang ada juga Siwon terlalu memanjakan kedua putra kami.

"Lalu kenapa baby Suho menangis sayang? Kau ingat kesepakatan kita bukan?" tanya Siwon melembut dan dengan perlahan meraih lengan kecil Minho untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Aku memutar mataku malas. Siwon memang menakutkan jika sedang marah, tapi marahnya itu hanya sebentar. Sekarang dia justru menggendong Minho dan membelai rambutnya seakan Minho tidak berbuat salah sama sekali. Tapi, lupakan itu, aku penasaran dengan kesepakatan mereka. Memangnya Minho dan Siwon berjanji hal apa satu sama lain?

"Ingat daddy. Minho boleh menjahili asalkan tidak sampai Suho menangis."

"Yeobo!" aku sedikit tercengang mendengar kesepakatan mereka. Itu berarti Siwon membenarkan Minho untuk menjahili adiknya. Pantas saja aku sering melihat Minho terus menerus menjahili suho meski tidak sampai menangis.

"_What_?"

"Kenapa kau membuat kesepakatan itu dengan Minho? Itu sama saja kau menyetujui Minho menjahili Suho."

"Habisnya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Suho itu lucu sekali jika merajuk baby. Dan jika dia merajuk, Suho pasti akan datang kepadamu atau kepadaku."

"Lalu kau senang bisa memeluk-meluk baby Suho bukan?!" cibirku dan kejengkelanku semakin bertambah ketika dengan tidak malunya suamiku itu mengangguk dengan mantap. Aku mencubit hidung mancungnya itu, menimbulkan tawa geli dari Minho.

"Kau itu bisa setiap saat memeluknya Siwonnie. Tidak perlu sampai membuat dia dijahili oleh Minho terus." Sahutku kesal karena aku tidak mengerti, ayah mana yang senang sekali melihat wajah cemberut anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tapi wajah merajuknya itu sangat mirip denganmu sayang. Aku suka sekali." Oh Tuhan, jika aku bisa menamparnya agar otaknya berjalan dengan normal pasti sudah aku lakukan. Tapi mengingat ada Minho dan Suho digendonganku, niat itu aku urungkan. Ya, aku masih bisa menghukum Siwon nanti.

"Kalian ayah dan anak sama saja." Dengusku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Minho.

"Sudahlah. Minho sayang, sekarang Minho minta maaf sama baby Suho ya. Kasihan baby Suho ketakutan sama kodok Minho." Ucapku kepada Minho yang berada di gendongan Siwon. Anak tampanku mengangguk lalu menepuk punggung Suho, meminta secara tidak langsung agar adiknya berbalik dan berhenti bersembunyi dari leherku.

"Suho-ah, hyung minta maaf. Nanti Suho-ah boleh main dengan mainan hyung." sahut Minho meminta maaf dan mengusap pipi gembil Suho, bermaksud menghapus airmata Suho. Suho sendiri masih terisak namun matanya menatap Minho secara langsung.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu. Minho mengangguk mantap lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke rambut Suho.

"Benar. Jadi maafkan hyung ya." Suho akhirnya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, memaafkan Minho. Aku tersenyum senang karena memiliki anak-anak baik dan penurut seperti mereka. Siwon pun pasti berpikir hal yang sama karena aku bisa melihat senyum lesung pipi kebanggan tersungging di wajahnya. Dia sendiri mendekat ke arahku dan mengecup singkat pelipis dan rambutku.

"Anak-anak mommy memang pintar. Ayo sayang, beri salam kepada uncle kalian." Ajakku kepada Suho dan Minho untuk memberi salam kepada Shiyuan. Mereka berdua menundukkan kepala mereka dan mengikuti caraku berdoa tadi.

Aku memang bahagia sekarang. Sangat bahagia. Pilihanku untuk mengikuti kata hatiku dan mengenyahkan semua ragu tentang perasaanku dan perasaan Siwon terbayarkan sudah. Aku menikah dengan Siwon dan memiliki dua buah hati Minho yang berusia 7 tahun dan Suho, 5 tahun. Meski awal pernikahan kami terasa berat karena emosi diriku yang labil dan tiba-tiba saja selalu membandingkan antara Siwon dan Shiyuan, pada akhirnya cinta kami mengalahkan itu semua. Kami bisa terus bersama dan dengan kehadiran buah cinta kami berdua, hartaku lengkap sudah. Siwon adalah pendampingku dan itulah kenyataannya. Aku akan selalu mencintainya. Dulu, sekarang, dan sampai nanti. Aku memandang langit dan tersenyum.

_Shiyuan, terima kasih karena kau telah mengirimkan Siwon kepadaku. Dia adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kau berikan untukku. Jagalah kami. Jagalah kedua buah hatiku, keponakanmu yang lucu. Jagalah keluargaku._

_Semoga kau tenang sayang. Semoga kau juga bahagia disana seperti aku bahagia disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat tinggal._

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Selesai! Finito! Owari! End! Akhirnya kelar juga… Seharusnya ini Cuma two shot aja, tapi entah kenapa jadi nambah 2 cahppy… semoga endingnya ga aneh. I really hope so…

Terima kasih. Arigato. Kamsahamnida. Thank you. Untuk semua amazing readers yang udah mau review, follow, favorite ff ini. FF ini akhirnya selesai juga dan nao sekarang sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan FF lainnya. Gambatte buat nao! ^_^)9

Ya sudahlah, monggo.. Silahkan tinggalin jejak yak.. Berharga banget loh buat nao… Semoga suka…

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
